


Only You - George Weasley x OC

by rose_malfoy08



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malfoy08/pseuds/rose_malfoy08
Summary: He was everything to her, the stars that she wished upon, the moon that lit up the night, the damp grass that tickled her feet, the air she breathed to survive. But to her mother, he was pollution to their family name, he was poison, he was everything that her mother hated. She didn't care anymore, because the only thing she wanted for the rest of her life, was him. Only him.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note  
Hellooo. This is just for fun, I've not written much before, but I've taken quite a liking in it and I wanted to try something new, so here I am. I don't own any of the characters except for Aster Saros, Rosaline Saros, Zenith Saros, and Aerglo Saros. All other characters belong to Dobby the house elf. I'm going to try and make this as close to the books/movies as I can, probably more like the movies, but not all of the scenes will be exactly the same, please don't attack me if something isn't the way it is in the movies/books because this is my fanfic, and if it bothers you go write your own. Also, I'm putting a trigger warning here because there are mentions of suicide, and I'm planning on writing smut at some point. Lots of love- Rose


	2. About the OC

I don't feel like casting my OC family because they won't really be in the story that much except for when they are talked about, but I did cast Aster Saros.

Anya Taylor-Joy as Aster Saros, Age 16, year 6

Birthday- April 16th 1978

Father- Dead

Mother- Rosaline Saros(Death Eater), Age- 46

Two older brothers (they're twins)

Zenith and Aerglo Saros, Age 26


	3. Year six playlist

I'm not trying to make any correlation between the music and the story, these are just some songs I likes, listen to them or don't, idc.

Femme Fatale - King Princess

Bags - Clairo

PrettyGirlz - WILLOW

Holy - King Princess

Howl's Moving Castle - Vitamin String Quartet

Cigarette Duet - Princess Chelsea

forget her - girl in red

Pynk - Janelle Monae

Talia - King Princess 

On My Way - flowerovlove

Riot Grrrl - Daddy Issues

Freaks - Surf Curse

All My Favorite Songs - Weezer

Violent - carolesdaughter

Aloo Gobi - Weezer

So Tired - Crawlers

Lo Vas A Olvidar - Billie Eilish and ROSALIA

Dying in LA - Panic! At The Disco

Girls & Boys - Jesse

Nazi Punks Fuck Off - Dead Kennediys


	4. Part One - The Match

Aster Saros

The Malfoy's were invited to sit in the ministers box at the quidditch match, and of course Draco invited me as his date, therefore my mom gave me no other choice but to accept. My mom has it in her head that Draco and I are soulmates, and she's insistent upon me spending every second possible trying to get him to want me. I hate my mom, she's vile. 

My mom has been a death eater since she was a teenager. She hates anyone that isn't a pureblood and I couldn't disagree more. She doesn't know that though. 

My dad was a death eater, he became one the same time my mom did, he never agreed with the whole blood purity thing, he was forced into that life by his parents. He wound up killing himself at the beginning of the summer, he couldn't stand being a death eater anymore, he was tired of killing innocent people. It didn't take my mother long to get over him, she always hated him because of his beliefs, but she kept his secret to save herself from the humiliation of having a blood-traitor for a husband. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him, but honestly I don't blame him for what he did, being forced to be a death eater and kill people you don't want to kill, while also living with a woman who hates your guts and wants you dead, isn't a way to live.

I have two older brothers, they're death eaters like my mom. I hate them too. When we were younger and they still lived with us, they would always hurt me and blackmail me into doing things for them that I would wind up getting in trouble and brutally punished by my mum for.

"Aster wakeup!" I could hear her calling from downstairs.

I was already awake though, I was awake all night. I'm awake most nights nowadays. Ever since I found my dad that day, I've had brutal nightmares about how it happened, and I'd rather be tortured by the pain of having absolutely no sleep, than have to relive my fathers death every fucking night.

"ASTER!!" she screamed, and this time she was right outside my door

"Jesus mom, I'm already up,".

"Oh, right, well you need to start getting ready for the match, the Malfoy's will be here soon to pick you up. And dress nicely, I don't want you looking like a hoochie for your date with Draco,".

"Yeah, I got it, can you please go now so I can get dressed?".

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door.

I got out of bed and walked to my mahogany wardrobe and picked out my grey tennis skirt, along with my emerald green jumper, and a black turtleneck to go underneath it all. I also threw on a pair of sheer black pantyhose to help keep my legs somewhat warm. For shoes I put on my favorite low rise platform docs. I had to beg mum to get them for me because they were made by muggles. Then, I grabbed my wand and tucked it into the waistband of my shirt and headed down to the kitchen and grabbed piece of toast.

Right as I finished eating there was a knock at the door. It was the Malfoy's. 

"Mum, Malfoy is here, I'm leaving!" I called.

"Oh! Hold on, wait, I want to-" she stammered, but I had already shut the door and apperated away with Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco.

When we had apperated to the match, we began making our way to the ministers box as quickly as possible because Lucius "didn't want to be around these filthy people any longer". Draco kept trying to make small talk, but most of the time I either ignored him, shook my head, or made some sort of grunting noise to show that I was "listening".

From the floor above us I could hear familiar voices.

"Blimey Dad! How far up are we?!", it was Ron Weasley. His brothers Fred and George were in my year, we had hung out a few times, but I wouldn't say we were best mates or anything. Mum didn't really like me hanging out with them because the Malfoy's despised the Weasley's, and mum was insistent upon me making the Malfoy's like me.

"Let's put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius responded with a cheeky grin. To this remark I rolled my eyes. When I got them unstuck from the back of my head, I locked eyes with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. The face connected to these eyes seemed to notice me looking, and gave me a cheeky grin. My face turned about as red as his hair.

I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but I may have a teensy crush on George. It would never work out though because I'm a Slytherin and I know deep down he'll never fully trust me due to all of the stereotypes that are to do with my house. Plus my mum is a known death eater, and George's younger brother Ron, is best mates with "The Chosen One". Whatever, it's just a silly crush right?

I was so distracted by George that I didn't even notice Draco trying to pull me away as his parents had already started making their way to their seats.

"Aster, come on, we have to go sit down," he urged.

"Um, I'm going to go find a loo, and I think I might try and find something to eat while I'm at it... I'll meet you at our seats in a bit, okay?" I lied, I was really planning on finding George and starting up a bit of a conversation. We weren't great pals, but we were friendly, so it wouldn't be to weird if I were to go see him for a bit.

"Yea, alright, just don't be gone to long, I want to tell you about our trip to Paris this summer, you wouldn't believe who we m-"

"Draco, I can't wait to hear all about it, but I really need to go, okay" I replied sarcastically with a little bit of anger lacing my words.

"Oh, sorry" he said shyly.

I almost felt bad for him, he seemed to have quite a big crush on me, but the feelings weren't mutual, I was too caught up in my infatuation with George. 

I made my way up the stairs and my icy colored blonde hair began dancing in the wind, it was blowing quite fast at this height. And then I spotted him, he looked so happy. He was sporting green and white stripes under his eyes, and a scarf rapped around his neck to match. He was cheering quite loudly for the Irish, it was quite adorable seeing him this passionate about something, even if it was for the team I was against.

Fred looked my way and gave me a knowing look. He realized I had a crush on George even before I did. I'm not sure how, we didn't talk THAT much, and even if we did, I don't make who I fancy very obvious. I decided to just go for it, and I walked straight up to George and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, George" I could feel a blush creeping onto my face and he hadn't even said anything yet. 

"Well Hello to you," he said In a half joking half flirting manor.

I giggled and I could feel my face getting warmer by the second.

"I see you're sporting pride for both the Irish and the Bulgarians," he said cheekily.

"What are you talking about?" I looked down and realized I was wearing a green jumper, "Oh this, it's just my favorite color, I didn't even realize the Irish were playing tonight, I don't keep up much with sports," I chuckled, "but wait, what am I wearing that's Bulgarian colored?" I added, still confused.

"You've got a wicked dark red tent to your cheeks," he responded, giving my shoulder a slight nudge, his touch left a burning mark on my arm, and to this I could feel all the color leaving my face, and running down to where his fingers had been.

"Right, well, I just wanted to come say Hello,". He interrupted and said "Hello,".

"Yes George, hello, we've said this twice now. Anyways, I also wanted to apologize for Draco and Lucius earlier, their both such gits," I said as I looked at him apologetically. 

"Didn't you come here with them?" he questioned.

"Yes, but only because my mother forced me to, she's convinced me and Draco are going to fall madly in love and get married and have little death eater babies," I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you and Draco were dating?"

"No, I fancy someone else..." I said bashfully.

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?".

"NO ONE!" I said quite loudly by accident, and George began laughing.

"Well, I have to go now, Draco's probably wondering where I am, see you George," and I turned to walk away, but as I did I felt a familiar hand grab onto mine.

"Aster wait," he said quickly

"Yes?"

"Would you want to go to Hogsmede with me sometime?" he blushed.

"Like, on a date?" I began blushing as well.

"If you want it to be, or as friends if-"

I got excited and answered with a loud "Yes!" before he could even finish his sentence. With both grinned at each other and I made my way to the minister's box.

"Oh, Aster!" Mrs.Malfoy wrapped me in a tight embrace, "We were worried sick! Where have you been?"

"Oh umm, I uh, I got lost on the way to the restroom, and then when I got there, there was a very long line, anyway I'm back now what did I miss?"

I didn't realize how long I'd been gone, but somehow I wound up missing the whole game. 

"The Irish won," Draco replied with a scoff.

The side of my lips curled up a bit, thinking about how happy George must me.

"Aster, Draco isn't feeling well, we were going to apperate back to the manor. We already talked to your mum, she was quite delighted, we wanted you to spend the next few days with us, we've already got your bags, your weasel, and you're new school supplies in the spare room. Is that all right with you?"

I was excited about not having to go back home to my mom, but not so excited about spending the last few days of summer at the Malfoy's manor, it was quite depressing there to say the least. "Yeah, that sounds great, can't wait," I replied quietly.

"Great! Well lets go then, Lucius is going to stay here for a bit and talk to some work friends, I'm sure you and Draco are dying to get home and get in your beds".

We apperated home and I was exhausted, I said goodnight to Draco and Narcissa, took a nice cold shower, and hopped in bed. My thoughts drifted to George and our upcoming date, and I fell asleep with a small smile on my pale face.

A/N, I hope you enjoyed part one of 'Only You', I don't exactly have a schedule for posting since I'm in school, but I try to write whenever I have time, so I'm hoping I will have another chapter out by sometime next week. Please, please, please vote and comment what you think of it so far, It would really mean a lot to me!! Thanks!


	5. Part Two - Diagon Alley

Part Two - Diagon Alley  
The next few days were quiet and boring. Narcissa and Lucius were busy with "work stuff", but me and Draco knew that it was code for death eater business. Something had happened the night of the quidditch match, after we left, I'm almost positive Draco knew, but no one would tell me. I wasn't to bothered by not knowing what was happening because I knew we'd be at back at Hogwarts soon and someone there would tell me what was happening. 

Draco and I spent most of our time reading and hanging out in the garden. I soon learned that Draco really wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was. He's really kind once you get to know him, but he doesn't really let anyone but me know him. It's sad, really, he thinks he has to act a certain way around everyone because it's what his dad one want, so he never really gets to be himself, unless it's just the two of us. We spent most of our nights curled up together in either of our beds, while he cried. He really wants to change, he doesn't want to treat people badly anymore, he wishes he never had, he wishes that he never let his dads opinions have any control of the kind of person he was. I wish I could help him, he's like a little brother to me, but I'm not what I could do, I don't really think there's anything I could do unless I just kidnapped him and we ran away to somewhere no one would find us, but both of us knew we couldn't do that.

The day before we left for Hogwarts, we decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley, to pick up a few extra things we needed/wanted for school, and to just get out of the awfully depressing place the Malfoy's call "home".

We decided to go to Madame Malkins because we heard there was going to be a ball on Christmas, and we wanted to go ahead get something to wear. I was thinking about getting an icy blue dress or a red one because I knew it would compliment my pale skin, and my white-blonde hair, but emerald green was my favorite color so I was conflicted. 

I decided I would pick out a few dresses in those three colors and have Draco help me decide which one to get. The first dress I tried on was a slightly slim fitting blue dress, with a pattern made out of crystals, that looked like broken ice and snowflakes. Draco and I both thought it fit me nicely, but I didn't like the color or the pattern very well. So I decided that I didn't want a blue dress and I began looking for green dresses and red dresses.

Next I tried on a strapless emerald green dress, that had creme and gold accents all over, and it opened up in the front, where there was some creme toole. It was absolutely beautiful. When I walked out of the dressing room Draco's jaw dropped to the floor, and he immediately started telling me how that was the dress, and I had to wear it to the ball. I loved the dress almost as much as he did, but I still had a red dress that I wanted to try on so I put this dress to the side.

The third dress I tried on was my absolute favorite and I decided that it was the one before I even showed it to Draco. It was a deep red color and made out of a beautiful velvet material. It had a beautiful gold and pink belt that hung elegantly on the waist. The sleeves were long and almost looked like both of my arms had capes, it was off the shoulder, and the neckline was covered in beautiful gold and pink flowers. The color of the dress made my blonde hair and my fair skin stand out and I felt the most beautiful I ever had in my entire life. I decided not to show Draco, and just make him wait until the ball to see the dress.

I had Madame Malkin come to the dressing room and box it up for me. We won't even talk about how much that thing costs because it pains me just thinking about it. 

I wanted to go to a few muggle shops so that I could get some new casual clothes for school, but Draco was worried about what would happen if he were seen fraternizing with muggles, so we decided that we would meet back up at the Leaky Cauldron once I had finished.

I got about 7 pairs of carpenter pant because they're comfortable and go with just about everything. I got six turtlenecks in the colors emerald green, brown, taupe, light pink, light green, and light blue, and I got six jumpers in the same colors. I also got a new pair of black, platform Doc Martens. Once I had decided that I got all of the clothes I needed, I headed back to Diagon Alley, went into the Leaky Cauldron, and waited for Draco, seeing as how I had finished an hour earlier than we had intended on meeting back up.

I ordered a butter beer and right as I did so, a familiar pair of redheads walking in.

Fred and George.

I began smiling like a hooligan and turned my head and pretended I hadn't seen them.

No more than a minute later, they both sat next to me, Fred on my left and George to my right.

"Aster, long time now see!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh my, how big you've gotten, it seems like only two weeks ago, you were yeigh high" George went on.

I giggled and took a sip of my butter beer to hide the blush that crept onto my face. I really needed to learn how to control that, and stop embarrassing myself. 

"So what is a fine young lady like yourself doing alone on a fine day like this?" Fred questioned.

"Ah, well you see, I'm not alone. I'm here with Malfoy, he should be here any- Look there's the little devil now." I said as I pointed at Draco who was walking by the window and towards the door.

"Well we best be off then," Fred stated as he gave me a side hug.

George bent down and whispered in my ear, "I'm looking forward to our date, Aster." his lips brushed against my ear and sent shivers down my neck. 

"I wish I could say the same" I said with a sarcastic grin on my face. He laughed and turned around to leave. 

Draco came in and drank a butter beer, and I enjoyed a second one, then we decided to return to the Manor because it was nearly time for supper.

The Dress: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F253820128973763956%2F&psig=AOvVaw0a5k4s0jWxUP-l6jj01tQI&ust=1612917867196000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKDWj7fJ2-4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABA7

A/N This is just a bit of a filler I guess, I just wanted to show a bit more of Draco and Asters relationship, and I though that the dress shopping seemed fun. 🤷🏼♀️


	6. Part Three - Hogwarts Express

The last night at the manor was nothing special. Lucius had to go on a last minute business trip and Narcissa decided to go with him, so me and Draco wound up eating alone, and going to bed early. 

I woke up at 5:30 the next morning and started getting ready to leave. I decided to let Draco sleep in because it was the first time in a long time that he had went to be that early and stay asleep for this long, and I knew he needed to rest. 

My hair was starting to get a bit greasy and I need to shave, so I turned the shower on and got in. Narcissa always buys me this amazing mango scented shampoo and conditioner, and she sends me a new bottle of each every month, even while I'm away at school. She's a better mom to me than my own mom is. My body was is French roast coffee scented, and it's to die for. After I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I got out of the shower and used a drying spell on my hair. I put on my face serums, I use a spell that keeps me from getting acne, but I really like the way the muggle serums make my skin spell and feel so I use them anyways. I put on some cat eye liner and a bit of mascara and headed to my room to get dressed. 

For my outfit I decided to wear something comfortable, that I could also easily just wear under my school robes, so I threw on a black jumper and a pair of black carpenter pants, and for shoes I wore my white Fila's. 

Once I was dressed and I got all of my last minute items packed it was around 7:30, so I had the Malfoy's house elf, Winky, cook Draco and I some crepes. 

While she got the crepes ready I went and woke Draco up, and after that I sat at the kitchen table reading my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice.

-

The train station was busy as always and I had to walk through the train twice before I found somewhere to sit, alone. I didn't have many friends, I tended to stay to myself. Draco and I were good friends outside of school, but he had his friends, and they didn't like me, and I had my books, so we jus didn't talk, and there was no hard feelings.

I had just gotten comfortable and began reading when there was a knock at the compartment door. I looked up and there George was, looking devilishly handsome, and gesturing towards the seat beside me, asking if he could come in. I nodded my head and gave a polite smile, trying to hide my excitement. I had been practicing not blushing profusely, quite a bit since the quidditch match, and I'd finally got the hang of it.

"Funny seeing you here!" George joked and I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Miss me?" he asked.

" Not quite, although I do miss missing you, nowadays it seems you're always up my arse!" I exclaimed teasingly.

"Ouch Asteroid!" he faked hurt. 

"What? Asteroid? Don't call me that, it's weird." 

"You know you love it," he said cockily then paused, "Asteroid." he said again with a cheeky grin.

"I mean it, stop, or I'll tell Molly you're being a prat," I warned as I lightly hit him upside the head with my book.

"What's with this sudden interest you've taken in me? Don't get me wrong, I enjoy your company, sometimes anyway, but we've never really hung out that much. So what's suddenly sparked your interest?" I questioned. 

"Well, if you must know, I just think you're interesting. You're always alone, and it seems as though no one has ever really taken the time to get to know you, and I want to get to know you." he replied got shy all of a sudden, which is very unlike me. God what is this man doing to me. "I can't get to attached because it's not like anything would ever be allowed to happen between the two of us, my mum is a death eater and I'm a Slytherin, and he's a Weasley AND a Gryffindor" I thought , but I decided I didn't care, I want to let George Weasley get to know me, I want to let George Weasley in.

"Okay well what do you want to know?" I asked him.

"What's your favorite color?" he returned, I looked at him quizzically.

"Really George, I give you an in, and allow you to ask whatever you want, and you want to know my favorite color?" I laughed.

"Okay fine, let me think of something better." he went silent, and stared out the window while he thought of what to ask me.

"Who are you?" he said after a few minutes.

"Who am I? That's a good one. I'm not even sure if I know who I am. I'd like to think I'm the type of person people like, and look at and immediately think "I want to be friends with her", but I don't think that's who I am. I think most people look at me and think about my mom, and my brothers, and they automatically hate me, and then they look away, and then the look at me again and think about my dad so they then start to pity me. I don't know who I am to me though." I responded, I immediately regretted opening up that much so fast, he would probably run away now. I could feel tears brimming my eyes. Then, he reached over and grabbed my hand in his, and began to rub gentle circle on the back of my hand.

"Thats not what I think when I look at you, if that makes you feel any better, I know it probably doesn't, but that's not what I think." he gave me a soft smile.

"What do you think," I looked up at him as a tear ran down my cheek "When you look at me?"

He wiped the tear off of my face with his thumb, and then cupped my cheek with his hand. "I think that you're beautiful," he kissed my cheek, "and full of passion," he kissed my other cheek, "and I think "I want to be friends with her,"", he kissed my forehead this time and chuckled, "well, maybe a bit more than friends," he said as he moved his lips closer to mine. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I said softly. 

When he kissed me it felt like the whole train stopped and then everything started spinning. His lips were so soft and they seemed to fit perfectly with mine. I got butterflies in my stomach and I never wanted him to stop. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He was so gentle and it was the best kiss I'd ever received. When the kissing finally stopped we realized it was getting dark out and we'd probably be at Hogwarts soon so George decided he'd had best go find Lee and get changed into his robes.

Right as he started walking out the door I said "Oh and George,".

"Yes?" he furrowed his brows a bit as he turned to look at me.

"Emerald green," my lips tugged up at the sides, and he looked at me questioningly, "My favorite color. It's emerald green." I continued. A beautiful smile crept onto his face as he walked away.

After he left I put my school robes on and began reading my book again.

A/N Ahhhh okay, so I know the cheek kissing thingy was a bit cliche and cringy, but I thought it would be cute so I did it. I hope you enjoyed part three!!


	7. Part 4

Nightmares

TW// scratching and bleeding, I'm not sure if there's abetter word for what happens in the story? There's self inflicted wounds, but they're accidental. Just skip past the "-----" .

When I got to the carriages I noticed that this year there were creatures pulling them. I thought this odd because normally they're just pulled my magic. Luna Lovegood seemed to notice my confusion because she came up to me and began explaining in her sultry voice that they were Thestrals, and they can only be seen by those who've known death, and apparently they've been pulling the carriages all along, only now I can see them, because I'm the one who found my dad that day.

I rode in a carriage to the castle by myself, and when I arrived in the great hall for the feast, I wound up sitting and eating alone as well. 

On my way towards the dungeons, a strong hand grabbed mine, and pulled me into a dark corridor. They turned me around and I realized it was George, and I smiled up at him.

"Fancy seeing you here." he said as he cupped my cheek and gave me a soft kiss.

"So eager to see me that you couldn't wait until classes tomorrow?" I joked as I nudged his arm.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked sad at dinner tonight." he replied with a worried look on his face.

"I'm just feeling a bit sad about my dad is all, but I'll be okay. Don't worry." I said as I looked down at the ground, trying to fight the tears pooling in my eyes.

George grabbed my chin and gently pulled my head up to look at him, "You know you can talk to me right? You don't have to worry about me making fun of you or getting mad or anything. I want you to be comfortable to tell me about the things that upset you." he said worriedly.

I smiled softly and kissed his cheek, "I'm fine George, really. I have to go now, see you tomorrow yeah? ".

"Yeah," he smiled back and pulled me in for another kiss, "Goodnight Asteroid."

I rolled my eyes but continued to smile nonetheless, "Goodnight Georgie.". And with that I left. I made sure to hold in the tears until I made it to my dorm room. Thankfully I managed to snag a room to myself at the beginning of first year, so I didn't't have to worry about anyone walking in on me sobbing. As soon as I shut my door, I collapsed on the floor and broke down. I've been trying to recover from my fathers death, but he and I were really close, so it's really hard to not be sad. He was one of the only people in my laugh that I felt truly loved by, and like I could tell him anything, and now he's gone.

After about an hour, I pulled myself together and headed to my bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then I put my hair into braids. I kept on my jumper but changed out of my jeans and into a pair of spandex shorts.

I climbed into bed and turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep. I wound up lying down for nearly an hour trying to fall asleep, but nothing was working so I decided to get up and go ahead and unpack my trunk. 

Since I had the room all to myself, I convinced professor Snape to take out the extra beds, and allow me to bring in some of my own furniture and decorations. I had another mahogany wardrobe, like I had in my room back at "home", and that's where I put all of my clothes and shoes. In my second trunk, I had brought with me some trinkets that I'd picked up at a few thrift stores over the summer, as well as a few new posters of muggle singers. I was starting to run out of room on my walls from all of the pictures and posters I had hanging up.

Once I had finished unpacking and sort of redecorating, I started to feel a bit more tired so I decided to give sleep another try.

\----

I fell asleep for about two hours but then I had the nightmare again and woke up at three in the morning drenched in sweat and...blood? I turned on my light and that's when I realized that in my sleep I had scratched my arms so much in my sleep that deep cuts ran up the sides of my arms. I ran into my bathroom and got into the shower to get rid of the musty sweat smell, and to try and clean the blood off of my body. When I got out, my arms were still bleeding so I used a spell to wrap them in bandages. I decided to trim my nails because they were getting really long, and I was worried that if I didn't make them as short as possible, something like this might happen again.

I went back into my room and took the sheets and comforter off of my bed so that I could take them to be washed in the morning, and then I put the extra set of sheets and blankets on the bed.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I was just drifting in and out of being half awake and fully awake so I decided to go ahead and get ready for classes and head to the library. It was already six so I wasn't worried about getting trouble for being out.

\-----

Classes today weren't anything special. I had DADA, Potions, Charms, and Herbology today, and George was in my Charms and Potions classes, but I guess he wants to keep things between us(if there even really is an "us" yet) on the dl, because he didn't even look in my direction during either of those classes. Maybe he's embarrassed because I'm in Slytherin and he's in Gryffindor. I had a feeling that we probably weren't going to be going to Hogsmede together this weekend. I tried not to dwell on it to much because I really needed to focus on classes this year and I couldn't let him and his sudden bipolarness get in the way of my studies.

I had homework in Charms and DADA so I decided to skip dinner and try to finish that before my date with George the next day, even if it wasn't still happening, a part of me still really wanted it to so I wanted to be ready in case it did.

A/N This is like the shorts part I've written so far ughh I'm disappointed. I'm thinking about possibly writing another chapter and putting out tonight because I don't have school tomorrow so I don't have to worry about sleep.


	8. Part Five

Hogsmeade 

I didn't sleep very well last night but I was used to it now so I didn't pay much mind to it. I got up from my bed and looked at the clock and it told me that it was 8:00. I wasn't sure if George and I were still going to Hogsmeade today because he hadn't said anything to me about it since we arrived at Hogwarts, but I decided to get ready nonetheless.

I put on a pair of diamond, plaid pantyhose, in a sort of creme color. On top of those I put on an oversized dark green jumper that reached to right above my knees. I put a pair of spandex shorts on under it just to be sure that I didn't flash anyone. Overtop of my jumper I put on an undercuts corset with clips/buttons in the front and it tied in the back. I then put on a pair of knitted ankle warmers that were the same color of my pantyhose, and my low-cut, platform doc's. 

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, them put on a bit of blush and some mascara. When I decided I liked how I looked, I headed towards the great hall for a bit of breakfast. 

I sat alone reading 'Pride and Prejudice' while I ate some toast and tea. After a few minutes I saw someone sit beside me out of the corner of my eye. I look up and saw George smiling softly down at me.

"Morning," he drawled out while giving me a cheeky grin.

I giggled at how he said 'Morning', then replied with a "Good morning Georgie,". I sat up a bit so I could reach his face, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. When I leant back down I saw that he was blushing and I got butterflies.

"Why weren't you a dinner last night? Are you feeling okay? We're still going together today right?" he questioned worriedly.

"I had lots of homework and I wasn't hungry, I'm feeling just fine, and yes, we are still going together today. I mean, as long as you still want to?" I replied.

"Yes, yes of course I still want to. Did anyone tell you about the announcement Dumbledore made last night?" he asked.

"No?"

"Hogwarts is hosting the triwizard tournament this year! Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming here on Halloween eve and one person from each of the schools are going to be selected after putting their name in the goblet of fire, and then competing."

"No way! That's great! Are you going put your name in?"

"No. I mean I want to, but Fudge, oh yeah, Cornelius Fudge was here last night. Anyways, Fudge says you have to be 17 to enter. It's absolute rubbish!" George exclaimed while rolling his eyes.

"I don't think it is. I mean, I've heard of this tournament before, it's really dangerous. I think they're smart for putting an age limit." I replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you ready to go?" 

"Yep, just let me put my book in my bag,"

Once I had my stuff together George stood up and held out his hand for me to take while saying "M'lady," with a cheeky grin.

"Such a gentleman," I replied while stifling a laugh and taking his hand.

As we walked out of the great hall, George interlocked his fingers with mine and I noticed a lot of people were looking our way. I blushed and held George's hand tighter.

\-----

The date with George was wonderful. He didn't let go of my hand the entire time, even when we sat down at the Three Broomsticks and were drinker out butterbeers. 

He was really sweet and a lot more romantic than I expected him to be. We went into Honeydukes and I picked out loads of sweets and George insisted he payed for it all, I begged him to let me at least pay for half, but he wouldn't allow it. We spent a lot of time in Zonko's (of course) and I bought him some sugar quills and fireworks, which he was very appreciative of.

George and I hangout whenever we have the time, and when we are stuck in our common rooms at night and aren't able to see each other, we owl each other notes, sometimes as late as three in the morning. We go to Hogsmeade together every weekend. He makes me really happy. In fact he's made me so much happier, that the dreams have almost completely stopped, and when we aren't writing each other letters, I'm actually sleeping.

It's now Halloween eve, and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving tonight, and tomorrow the champion will be selected. It's quite exciting.

Since there were going to be lots of people arriving tonight I decided I would try and dress up a bit.

I put on a ripped, off-white, long-sleeved, fishnet shirt, that was slightly ripped, and over that I put on an off-white corset with lace on the edges and a silk bow on the center of the neckline. For the bottom half of my outfit, I wore a long flowy off-white skirt that reached my ankles. Lastly, for shoes, I wore deep red marry janes. 

I decided I didn't want to wear any makeup since I was already dressed a lot nicer than usual, and for my hair I just brushed it out and then shook it up with my hands to make it look messy.

I sat alone at dinner, per-usual, and continued reading 'Pride and Prejudice'. Since I was so deep into my book, I missed Dumbledore's speech about whatever it was about this time, I swear that man can make a speech out of anything. I also missed to whole show that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang gave as they were entering the great hall. I didn't look up from my book until I saw someone, I assumed to be a Durmstrang student, sit next to me. I looked up and realized that the whole of the Durmstrang that came to Hogwarts, was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Hello" I heard a deep voice with a thick Bulgarian accent come from my right.

When I looked over, I realized that it was Victor Krum who had sat next to me. I wasn't as star struck as Ron for example, but it was quite exciting to be meeting him and I tried to hide the bit of excitement that I had.

"Hi," I replied quiet and nervously.

He smiled at me then he held out his hand for me to shake, so I gave him my hand obviously, but when I did, he proceeded to kiss it gently. I guess that was just something they did in Norway, because I saw many of the other boys from Durmstrang kissing the hand of the girl they were sat next to. At this moment I remembered that there were also Beauxbatons students here so I looked over to the Gryffindor table to make sure that George wasn't getting cozy with any of them. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw all of the girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table, I also notice George looking at Krum like her was ready to kill him and I smiled knowing that George was jealous. It didn't bother me that he was jealous, I though it was quite cute, and I would obviously never cheat on George.

The rest of dinner was quite enjoyable. I wasn't as lonely as I normally was, Victor stayed sat next to me the whole time and although his English wasn't very good, he was making conversation with me. He was very polite, and one of the sweetest boys I'd ever met, second to George obviously.

After dinner I said goodnight to George and I managed to convince him not to "beat Krum's ass" for "flirting" with me.

I made it back to my dorm and got ready for bed.

As I lied in bed, I though about how exciting this year would be, and I though about how much I loved George. I slept amazing that night.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I'm planning on getting another one writing and published by this Sunday! Do you all like it when I give explanations on her outfit/hair/makeup or could you do without? Please, please, please let me know in the comments!!!


	9. Part Six

A/N I'm going to be writing some of this chapter as Diary entries, so when you see this "---" that's when the diary entry stops, and the second time you see it, that's when they start again.

The First Task

Two days later(1st Nov.)...

The Triwizard champions were chosen last night. There were supposed to be only three, and at first there was only three- Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Victor Krum- and then the fire turned red again and Harry Potter was selected as well. Everyone seems to think he's a cheat and that he had his name selected on purpose, but there's no way someone as young as him could be capable of magic like that. Ronald seems to think otherwise. God he's being such a prat, there are several things I would like to say to him on the matter but I've chosen not to for George's sake.

One week later(8th Nov.)...

Not much has happened since Halloween. I've got homework nearly every day, but George and I still find time to hangout or at least write to each other.

The first task is to be held on the 24th of November, no one yet knows what the task will entail. People are still upset with Harry being chosen of course, and Ron is still being a prick. 

Draco has been sneaking into my room most nights to talk, or cry, or to just stay completely silent while we hug and I try to calm him down. I'm really worried about him, I think he know something more about what happened the night of the World Cup and I think he's scared that something bad is coming. He does a really good job at hiding how he feels when other are around and I'm not sure if I should be worried that maybe he's still hiding some of his emotions when he's around me, or if I should be happy that it's so easy for him to hide how he feels because that must mean that he isn't feeling to dreadful. 

I've told George about how close Draco and I are, and he knows that Draco stay the night in my room sometime. He isn't worried that Draco and I will do anything together, but he has said that if Draco pulls anything, he's as good as dead.

Another week later(15th Nov.)...

The task is in a little over a week and still no one knows anything about it, except for the teachers of course.

I'm worried about Harry. He really doesn't want to compete and it's completely barbaric that their making him do so. We don't talk much but when we do he's very friendly. I can tell that he's scared, he also seems quite unhappy that he doesn't have Ronald to talk to because for some reason that little shit head is STILL upset with Harry.

I've started sneaking George into my dorm at night during the weekends. We don't do anything beyond kissing, but that's enough for me. I love him so much. He lets me paint his nails green like mine, I love it when he lets me paint them. Draco lets me paint them during the summer but not while we're at school because he's worried about what other people would think, so it's nice to have someone else to do it on when Draco won't let me. 

A few nights ago I convinced George to try on one of my crop tops and he actually really liked it, and he looked so good. I told him that if he wanted me to, that next weekend when he came over, if he brings some of his old t-shirts, I would crop them for him.

Since George is with me on the weekends, I told Draco he could visit me on the week days. I think he might still have a bit of a crush on me because when he heard me say that George had been staying the night I could see a bit of tears pool up in his eyes, but he turned away and rubbed them before any tear fell. I feel bad if he does like me, I want him to be happy, but I'm with George and Draco is just my best friend.

The next week(22nd Nov.)...

George told me that Charlie's visiting from Romania and he wants us to meet!

\---

After classes, George and I ran to my room to change into some more normal clothes to go see Charlie in. George put on a faded auburn t-shirt, some loose fitting blue jeans, and a long sleeved flannel that was dark yellow and creme.

I wore a tropical button up that was siege with green leaves and red and yellow flowers. For bottoms I wore green corduroy pants and a dark brown belt. Lastly, for shoes, I went with my brown docs. I put my hair in a low bun and decided to not wear any makeup.

"Ready?" George asked, smiling.

I smiled back and replied, "Im, so ready! This is so exciting, I can't wait to meet Charlie!".

George laughed and my excitement, grabbed my hand, we met up with Fred by the exit, and with him we began to walk to the forbidden forest where Charlie had asked us to meet him. I knew Ronald was going to be there as well and I wasn't quite looking forward to seeing him due to his attitude for the past month, but I would just have to get over it.

After a lot of walking we finally made it to where we were supposed to be. A couple minutes later Ginny showed up, and a couple more minutes later so did Ron, with a dinner roll in one hand, and a chick leg in the other. "Of course he's eating" I thought while rolling my eyes.

Charlie arrived and gave all of his brothers and sister a hug. The he came up to me.

"You must be Asteroid," he said while winking at me and grinning, "George has told me lots about you, I'm really happy you two have each other." then he wrapped me in a tight hug which I gladly reciprocated.

The lot of us sat and chatted for a bit and Charlie even let us take a look at the dragons he brought over. It only took nearly an hour begging him to and promising we wouldn't tell a soul. Charlie was really great, and I'm really happy I got to meet him.

George, Fred, Ronald, Ginny, and myself walked back to the castle. Ron told me he would have someone tell Harry about the Dragons to which I asked why he couldn't tell Harry himself, but he couldn't seem to give me an answer to that.

I said goodnight to the four Weasley's giving each of them a hug, yes, even Ron, and George got a kiss, then I headed back to my dorm and got ready for bed.

\---

Two days later(24th Nov.)...

Today was the day of the first task. I was really worried that Ron never had anyone tell Harry about the dragons, but Harry looked as prepared as he could be when facing a dragon with just his wand, and at the after party in the Gryffindor common room I overheard Ron telling Harry that he was the one that got Hagrid to show Harry the dragons. I think I might have even overheard him apologizing which is nice. 

I was really proud of how good Harry did during his first task. He and Victor tied at first, with Cedric in second, and Fleur in third.

Harry opened up the egg, that he got during the task, during the party, and it let out and excruciatingly loud scream that caused everyone to groan and cover their ears. I'm not really sure how that thing is supposed to give Harry a clue to the next task, but oh well.

I left the party pretty early compared to everyone else. I was worried if I stayed any longer I would wind up having one to many cups of fire whisky and I knew I would regret it the next day.

\---

I got ready for bed and fell asleep wearing George's jumper.

A/N, This chapter is sort of a filler because I wanted to get to December and the Yule ball, but my friend weepingstatues suggested that I do small time jumps with mini scenes instead. Thanks bestie!! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
